darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Crackshot’s Vision
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Crackshot Jackknife is actually out of her lab at this hour and not riding the beast of a vehicle she's been working on for cycles on end with only breaks to rest, recharge, and get some energon. This cycle though she is taking a little walk. Crackshot strides out of the barracks with a few of his bunkmates. He laughs, clapping one on the back as he turns to stride the other way. Pausing, he blinked 'Hey Jackknife! I saw your new thing on the vids. looking good!" Jackknife turns her head toward the voice and smiles, "Hello Crackshot, thanks I appreciate the compliment. All the bugs are worked out and she's ready to be inspected by Ironhide." she nods to the other mechs, "So where are you all going off to in such a good mood?" Crackshot grins "Well, they're going to the Red Guardian Inn. I was going down to the shooting range to practice with my Visibility Circlet." he explains. Jackknife perks at that, "That sounds interesting. May I come with you to the range and observe?" she asks, turning fully toward the group. Crackshot says, "Absolutely. Though just in case, can you stand behind the laser-proof shielding? I only use 'tagging' lasers but I am always nervous." Jackknife smiles and nods, "Yes of course, safety is always one of my prime concerns." she states as she walks toward the group. ---- Crackshot strides in first and taps a panel, getting his training guns out of storage. He puts them down on a table and lifts the band, looking it over "I'm quite excited. I'm SURE I have it right this time." he notes happily Jackknife smiles to that, "There was something wrong with it before?" she asks, moving to the shielding area and standing there where she is safe. "Well, It’s a slow process. I'm not an engineer, so it’s been a lot of learning." he admits. "The first time, I couldn’t tell what was in front of me to aim in comparison to the sides. I had to keep track myself. Then I added in directions, which helped a lot, but it started to slow down the reception, so I had to find a way to speed it up... I did that by reducing the picture quality so that it would only show basic outlines. It makes it a little difficult but I'm getting better at telling friend or foe. The fact that most of my opponents are seekers helps with that. The program will mark anything Decepticon-like in purple by seeking out their brands as well as for Autobots. Others are yellow, and friends are red. Course, then I started to get odd headaches... so had to redesign some of it due to optical strain on my circuits." Crackshot babbles on absentmindedly Jackknife hmms softly as you explain what you did to adjust the device you are using. "Well let's see how it functions now. If you still have issues I'd be happy to look it over and see if I can get it to where you are happy with it." she notes with a smile. Crackshot nods "I'd love if you helped, but I do like to try to figure things out on my own." he explains "But Getting an advisor to help so I don’t blow anything up is good. Would you be willing to run the targets?" Jackknife nods, "Sure, I can do that." she moves to where the control panel is, which is behind the shielding. She taps out a program and the targets whirr to life. Crackshot says, "Thanks! here I go!" Crackshot steps out onto the range, holding both guns. A bright light orbits the visor, circling it constantly as he stalks out onto the 'pop up' range. Jackknife watches on as the targets whirr around the area, moving in unpredictable patterns. Never quite stopping. Crackshot started to lift his guns, firing - he moved his head on occasion, but obviously his field of vision was much greater as he turned and fired. Then suddenly he ran into one of the solid targets as it moved, causing him to yelp and drop his guns. Jackknife grimaces as she watched that happen, knowing if she warned him that it would lose the point of the test. She taps on the control panel to stop the targets movement. "Want to try again?" she calls out. Crackshot says, "Guh. I found another problem... I'm seeing the images fast enough but I have no depth perception." he notes as he climbs to his feet "I'm okay."" Jackknife inclines her head, "Glad you are fine Crackshot. You may need to recalibrate your vision if you not seeing things to your side." Crackshot looks up, puzzled 'I can see to my side. I can see everywhere around me. The problem is I cannot tell how far things are away from me anymore. Distance." he explains. Jackknife ahs and nods, "Well take it off and try adjusting it for the distance then." she suggests. "IT will take a little more than that." he admits "one uses two opticals for depth perception. I need to somehow make it... bifocal." he muses. Jackknife moves from behind the shield, "My offer is still open to take a look at it." she states. "Oh! Sure if you want to. I think it may be a programming." he notes Jackknife walks over and smiles, "Could be." she states, taking out her scanner from subspace, "Just hold still and let's see what the old scanner has to say here." Crackshot carefully removes it, his optics blinking to readjust as he hands it over. Jackknife hms as the scanner spits out some data then puts it away. She takes the visor device and peers through it. "Oh my." she murmurs, pulling back and hmming softly, she fiddles with the frame a bit then puts it back on. "Better.." she takes it off again, this time opening the paneling in it to examine what chip sets you are using and how it is wired up. Crackshot blinks "What, what is it? " he asks, stepping in to try and peer over her shoulder. Jackknife gives the circuitry a good looking over, "Well for one the frame wasn't bent quite right." she states, "So it wasn't wrapping around your eyes and head in a way that would be beneficial." she pauses, "Got a loose wire too." "The what? " he blinks in confusion again Jackknife holds the visor in one hand, using her other hand to fiddle in her subspace for a small tool. She pulls it out and uses it to reattach the loose wire. Then she closes up the paneling and sets the visor on your head. "Look and see for yourself." He slips it on as he speaks "It's not supposed to be metal tight." he comments unsure as he attaches it back to him "It's like having a camera on all sides of you." Jackknife smiles, "Trust me, it needs to be against the metal." Crackshot says, "It’s a camera. The shape of my head has nothing to do with it." he notes simply "My head just holds it in place. I could have it on my belt if I wanted to..."" Crackshot activates it anyways though and steps back as though gauging a distance towards her. Jackknife sighs softly, "It’s a device that helps you see your targets, identifies them so you don't shoot friendlies. If it is not snug on all sides then you lose the depth perception to the sides all together." "I don’t understand the effects of a few micrometers to be honest." he confesses. "And it seemed to be my perception to the front but let's see..." Jackknife shakes her head, muttering something about 'young mechs' as she waits for him to declare if it’s working better than before she got her hands on it. Crackshot turns to the targets, instead tilting his head as he observes them, walking unsteadily "I think I have to... put in some sort of distance measurer..." he admits uncertainly "Maybe I need practice too. Jackknife watches on quietly for a time and then replies, “Perhaps so." He finally stops and removes it "Thank you for your help. I'll consider the 'fit' although I didn’t want it so snug that I can't get it off in a hurry. The solution you propose still puzzles me I admit." he confesses Jackknife smiles a bit and shrugs, "If you don't like it then readjust it, though I still think you'll find it heightens your perception just enough from the other way you had it that it is noticeable." "I'll observe and see if it does or not. Part of me just wants to understand how it makes a difference - Astrologists go crazy trying to find out 'why' and 'how." he explains with a soft smile Jackknife sighs one of those patient type of sighs, "The refraction of the lens in your visor changes slightly with the bend of the frame holding them in place." Crackshot tilts his head, pondering this as he rubs his chin. "hrm... " he tries to imagine this. Jackknife shakes her head, "If you don't believe me, then play with the frame and see for yourself mister scientist." Crackshot shrugs "Oh, I'm not disbelieving ou. I just want to understand how it works. The lenses themselves don’t bend, they're basically multifaceted. So I will indeed experiment and see." he promises. Jackknife would so roll her optics if she could. "Good." Category:Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs